The Evil Sister
by Clove the Pegasis
Summary: Andromeda and Bellatrix and their struggles to win the one they both love. -For The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition-


The Evil Sister

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, Andromeda Black was smitten. Rodolphus Lestrange was the subject of her fantasies… and many other witches', too. He was handsome, dark, intelligent, and popular. He was friends with all the respected families' sons: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and the lot. Andromeda's life was far from perfect, but when he smiled, even if it wasn't directed toward her, she felt her heart swell. _He doesn't even know I exist. He's too busy flirting with Bella, _She'd remind herself.

But Rodolphus also admired Andromeda. He was familiar with her warm eyes, so different from her sister's. Bellatrix's eyes were cold and while genetically the sisters shared much, there shared nothing besides blood.

Bellatrix was the favored child, and her marriage was already being planned when she was very small. She was automatically set to marry some wizard as rich and respected as the Black family. The only families in contention for the three Black sisters were Malfoy, Lestrange, and Nott.

Andromeda however, was hidden by her family when guests were present. She was given chores the house elves couldn't be trusted to do, like organizing books in the library. Bellatrix never had to do anything. Andromeda was pushed aside when a potential suitor arrived to meet the Black daughters. At Hogwarts, Andromeda had to stay out of Bella's way and had half as many friends. Many of her friends were from other houses, since fellow Slytherins knew she didn't possess the coldness or the power her sister had. Narcissa was still very young and not yet at Hogwarts, but even she was better liked by the witches and wizards of Slytherin house than Andromeda.

It made sense that the middle sister would doubt Rodolphus's hidden attraction to her, but it was real and strong. It just wasn't permitted. Bellatrix was technically arranged to be engaged to Rodolphus since age 9. Possibly Bella even loved him. Andromeda thought her sister might. It didn't matter if Andromeda liked Rodolphus. She didn't have any chance of being allowed to be with him. She would be disowned for any act on her emotions that she believed were unrequited.

One day in December on a trip to Hogsmeade, Andromeda tagged along with her sister and watched quietly as she hung onto Rodolphus's arm. Later than day when Bellatrix was off with other friends for a bit Andromeda stayed with Rodolphus, waiting in the snow behind a store for her sister's return.

"You know you don't always have to follow five feet behind, right? You can join into conversation. You always have interesting things to say," Rodolphus said lightly teasing her with a smile.

Andromeda laughed. "Bellatrix can be a bit overpowering, I guess."

"You mean since we're arranged to get married someday you don't think you can talk to me," Rodolphus corrected.

"Well then, hello! How are you today, Rodolphus?" Andromeda asked with a smile and a sparkle in her eye.

"Just fine. Thank you, Andromeda," he replied with a friendly nod.

They laughed and smiled at each other. Andromeda's smile was so warm, so friendly. Rodolphus was enchanted.

"You know I don't love her, right?" he said quietly.

Andromeda looked a bit startled. "Um, well you'll grow to love each other, or so I hear," she said looking at her feet.

"No I won't. I've got my eye on someone else."

"That's unfortunate," Andromeda said sadly.

"No it isn't," He stepped closer to Andromeda.

Andromeda looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and their lips met.

It was bliss and everything around them disappeared while they synchronized their breaths and admitted to each other something they both had felt for some time.

Andromeda broke the spell.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she muttered, blushing and hesitantly turning away..

"Don't apologize. You felt how right that was!" Rodolphus said.

Andromeda smiled nervously at him, gave him a peck on the cheek and ran all the way back to Hogwarts, oblivious to having dropped her hat in the snow beside Rodolphus, heart racing.

Bellatrix arrived back to Slytherin common room later that evening with Rodolphus. Upon seeing them, Andromeda turned away and pretended to be busy with homework. Bella approached her.

"Where'd you disappear off to? I left you with Rodolphus didn't I?"

"No I left when you did. I just remembered I had so much work to do before tomorrow," Andromeda lied calmly.

Bellatrix looked over her shoulder, raised her eyebrows and walked away with Rodolphus's hand clenched in her own.

Rodolphus looked at Andromeda frantically.

_I have your hat! _He mouthed emphatically signaling with his free hand at his bag.

They disappeared off to an isolated corner.

"I got you something, Bella," Rodolphus said.

"You got me something? That's so sweet of you!" she smiled and grabbed his bag.

"No, no, here I'll get it!" he said, panicked.

Bellatrix gave him a look of suspicion. "What don't you want me to see?"

"It's nothing! Here, I'll get out your present!" he said just as nervously trying to take back his bag.

Bellatrix brushed a crazy lock of black hair off her shoulder and began going through his bag.

"Whose hat is this?" she said, holding up a purple and blue knit hat. Andromeda's.

"No one's! Mine! It's nothing, love!" he tried to explain.

"Yours? I think not! This is a girl's hat. Why do have some girl's hat and why are you being so suspicious about it, _love_?" Her eyes were icy and black. She was mad and jealous and dangerous.

"It's just a hat, Bellatrix," Rodolphus said coldly grabbing the incriminating object and his bag, storminh off to his dormitory. Bellatrix turned to the common room. Everyone had heard their unpleasant conversation and was rather uncomfortable.

"Anyone know what's going on?" she asked frighteningly. Even as a teenager she was sadistic and everyone knew it. She was headed for dark magic, no doubt. When angry, she generally got what she wanted just because of her reputation.

But no one said a thing, scared to get involved. Andromeda went back to her work.

Later that night Rodolphus snuck down to see Andromeda, still working in the common room. They were alone and it was nearly midnight.

"You're up late," Rodolphus commented.

"Don't really want to talk to my dorm mates. They all know that was my hat."

Rodolphus sat down next to Andromeda on an emerald green sofa. She looked over at him. They locked eyes and both leaned in… and Bellatrix walked through the door.

She stopped in the doorway, shocked and furious. Slowly the stalked over to Andromeda, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her upstairs to the dormitory while Rodolphus turned and watched in fear and surprise.

"You little whore," Bellatrix muttered as she slapped the much smaller Andromeda around the face and cast a Full Body-Bind curse on her.

She walked over to her bed and took up a quill and paper.

Dear Mother and Father,

My own sister, you're second born daughter, has had the nerve to seduce my betrothed. She is something of a siren and it is entirely her fault. I ask that you appropriately punish her for her betrayal. She is no sister of mine. Do not worry about Rodolphus. He is quite alright. His heart is truly mine, clearly under some spell cast by Andromeda. I too am shocked by this treachery and am most unhappy to watch as her life as a Black unravels due to her mistake. Tell Narcissa I miss her and I've been watching that Malfoy she's engaged to. He seems like he'll be a good husband to her.

Apologies for the sad, sad news,

Bella Black

Bellatrix showed this letter with a sick smile to the bound Andromeda who let out a tear in her cursed state. Bellatrix sent the life-ruining letter with her beautiful barn owl to their parents in front of her sister's warm brown eyes.

The next day the response came. Andromeda was removed from Hogwarts and sent away from the Black home. Her parents said not a word of goodbye to their least favorite, most disappointing child. Andromeda spent a few weeks in the Leaky Cauldron on what remained of her tiny bank account, which her parents had the mercy to grant her a portion of. News traveled fast and no one wanted anything to do with the disowned daughter of the Black family. So Andromeda took to the Muggle world. She met a friendly man with warm eyes like her own. They fell in love and had a daughter. Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks made up a family far stronger and more loving than the one Andromeda left as a teen. She never looked back, and she lived to a happy age with the man she could love. Her only regret was having to leave her prince with her evil sister.

**Thanks for reading! Review! Love ya!**


End file.
